tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Go Fast!
Olivia teams up with Sonic the Hedgehog to stop Dr. Eggman from turning all of her friends into robots. Episode Summary Olivia and Brooke are laying on the ground in anguish, thinking that this is the end of their lives. Brooke thinks it was nice knowing Olivia, and Olivia says the same to Brooke. Eggman comes in for one final blow, but that's when he is stopped. Olivia and Brooke look up and notice a blue hedgehog stopping Eggman. The two are very confused. The hedgehog introduces himself as Sonic, and helps Olivia and Brooke up. Sonic calls in for some backup as well, and he introduces them to Tails and Knuckles. Together, the five of them stop Eggman and he flees. Knuckles wonders who the chicks are and wonders if Sonic is chasing after someone besides Amy. Sonic thinks Knuckles shouldn't mention that name. Tails is analyzing the world that they just entered, and he knows that Eggman definitely wants something here, but he just isn't sure what. Sonic is busy stretching and eating a chili dog while Tails goes through analysis. Olivia mentions that Eggman sees her as a giant threat, and she isn't exactly sure why. Tails asks Olivia if she's had any heroic experience. Olivia mentions her encounter with Marty, the giant, Wanda, the customer service robot which was sent by Eggman himself, the grease monster, and the two adventures through Ryan temple. Olivia explains everything that Eggman told her, about the crystals and all. Tails finds this information valuable. All of a sudden, they hear a cry for help. Knuckles wonders who that could be. Olivia looks in horror as she sees Brooke getting transformed into a robot. Sonic knows only one person who could transform people into robots like this. Knuckles guesses Optimus Prime, but Tails corrects him by saying he is a Transformer, which is a robot car. Olivia notices that Brooke isn't the only one who is a robot. All of her friends are: Troy, Ryan, Saben, Dani, Sunshine, Aubrey, Jake, Zach, Isabel, JJ, and Ashly are all robots as well. Eggman wonders if they would like some more. Knuckles says they're good. Eggman sends out more robots too. Sonic isn't happy to see Metal Sonic. Olivia knows that they're about to get into a serious fight. After much fighting, Olivia is getting exhausted. Sonic wonders what's wrong. Olivia says these things normally go for half an hour and she's not used to doing this longer than that. Sonic hands Olivia some emeralds. Olivia wonders what they are. Sonic helps Olivia transform into Super Olivia, while Sonic becomes Super Sonic. Olivia has never felt so powerful in her life before. The two zoom through the skies and defeat all of Eggman's robots, while rescuing the people who were turned into robots. Eggman can't believe what he's witnessing. After the defeat of Eggman, Sonic sends him to jail. Eggman vows that he will return to get revenge on Sonic and Olivia. Sonic thinks Olivia was amazing out there. Olivia thanks Sonic. Aubrey wonders what the heck even just happened. Olivia explains everything to the people who were just casted out of robots. Dani wonders if that means there's an imminent threat in town now. Tails believes so, and thinks the three of them should stick around this town for now in case Eggman decides to do anything sneaky. Sonic thinks that's a good idea. Saben hopes that this Eggman isn't planning anything too serious. Sonic tells him not to worry, because him and his buddies will be ready for when he strikes next. Production Information * There is CGI used throughout the episode * This episode begins the Sonic arc * This episode has a 45-minute air time versus the normal half an hour * Fourth time the series breaks the fourth wall Trivia * There are many references to the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series throughout the episode, including the episode's title * The episode picks up from the events of "Brooke's Mistake". There are a few references to said episode throughout this one * Many ''Sonic ''themed music tracks can be heard in this episode: ** "Title Theme" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard as the title theme of the episode ** "Theory of Attack" from ''Sonic Runners ''is heard when Sonic first appears attacking Eggman ** An instrumental of "It Doesn't Matter" from ''Sonic Adventure ''is heard when Sonic introduces himself and his friends ** "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard when Tails figures everything out between Olivia and Eggman ** "Planet Wisp Boss" from ''Sonic Colors ''is heard during the big battle ** "Avatar Menu" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the ending scene * Olivia mentions the events of the following episodes: ** "Encountered by Dani" ** "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" ** "Boy Story" ** "The Terrible Service" ** "Underneath the Kitchen" ** "The Secret of Ryan Temple" ** "All About The Vase" * Knuckles mistakes Eggman for Optimus Prime, from the ''Transformers ''series Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel